Digi Kingdom
by Ruby Warrior Girl 730
Summary: Crossover with yu-gi-oh! digimon and pokemon Terra lands in the digital world
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own any thing except my OC's**

Yugi was paying her respects to all the pokemon and digimon who died during the battles with Dartz. The gate between the human and digital world was closed and no one knew when it would open again. Yugi knew that Demidevimon and Ryuudamon missed their human partners. Suddenly an attack came from behind but Yugi dodged it. Yugi was glad that Merukimon trained her extremely well.

"Not bad not everyone can dodge and attack from behind." A voice said Yugi turned around to see a boy with black spiky hair and yellow eyes. "Who are you?" Yugi demanded. "My name is Vanitas." The boy said. "Bio-DNA charge overdrive," Yugi said. "Bio-digivolve to Nephilimon." Yugi grew taller, her hair grew down to her waist, her dress turned from gold to white, and ten white wings grew out of her back. "Attacking the queen is a very serious offense here." Nephilimon said. "Well your subjects will be looking for a new queen." Vanitas said. "You're so quick to say that but I won't be taken down so easily." Nephilimon said. "Don't be too sure your majesty." Vanitas said.

Nephilimon stayed in the air to avoid taking any real damage but Vanitas injured one of her wings. Vanitas was fast but Nephilimon managed to dodge his attacks. Vanitas caught her off guard with an attack and brought down the finishing blow. Just before it hit Nephilimon a suit of red and gold armor shielded her.

"Well I didn't think I'd see you again Terra." Vanitas said. Where's Xehanort!?" Terra demanded. "I can't tell you that now move." Vanitas said. "No." Terra said. "Stubborn as always." Vanitas said. "Nephilimon Burst Mode," Nephilimon glowed purple. "Rainbow Crystal Dragon." A seven colored dragon appeared above Nephilimon and Terra. "Like that pretty lizard is going to scare me." Vanitas scoffed. Nephilimon sent the dragon at Vanitas and it hit him hard.

Vanitas left after that through the a portal of darkness. Nephilimon reverted back to Yugi and fell to the ground. Terra helped her up and Yugi brushed the dirt off herself. Yugi could tell that Terra was good and she could also tell that he was just a suit of armor full of regret and remorse. Merukimon called something like that a lingering sentiment. Just then Yugi heard two voices calling her name.

"Yugi are you alright?" Atem asked. "Yes Atem I am fine." Yugi said. "Who is the guy?" Impmon asked "This is Terra." Yugi said, "Hi." Terra said. "What happened?" Atem asked "I was attacked and Terra saved me." Yugi said. "I didn't save you." Terra said. "Terra if you hadn't come when you did Vanitas would've finished me off." Yugi said. "That attack I've never seen anything like it." Terra said. "Come on I'll explain everything in the palace." Yugi said.

The four of them made their way to the palace. Terra was amazed at the creatures he saw. They arrived at the palace and Terra felt nostalgic. The palace reminded him of the that was in The Land of Depature. Then he wondered if he would ever see Ven or Aqua again. Yugi felt his woes and worries and decided to see if she could do anything to help ease Terra's woes and worries.

"Terra is everything alright?" Yugi asked "Yes I'm fine." Terra answered. "Ok you can talk to me if there's something on your mind." Yugi said. Thank you Yugi you are very kind." Terra said. "I told you that he would say that." Atem said. "Ok you were right now let's go Blazana's probably worried by now." Yugi said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: If you don't like Yaoi or Genderbend don't read.**

Sora and Riku were sparing while Kairi, Aqua and Ven were watching.A few weeks after their Mark of Mastery exam Master Yen Sid asked Sora and Kairi to rescue Aqua from the Realm of Darkness as part of their second Mark of Mastery exam. Then Aqua revealed where they could find Ven and they went to Castle Oblivion to wake Ven up. Riku reminded Aqua and Ven of Terra and they wondered if they would find him again. Ven blushed just thinking about the muscular brunette when they found Terra he promised himself that he would tell Terra that he loves him with all his heart.

"Lets take a break Sora." Riku said. "Yeah I am feeling exhausted." Sora said. "A little sparring match tired you out and you became Keyblade Master." Riku teased. "It wasn't the match but who I was fighting that tired me out." Sora argued. "Sure Sora sure let just finish this break and then I'll beat you again." Riku said. "Give it a rest you two you're starting to sound like children." Kairi said. "Kairi they're always like this you know that." A voice behind them said. They turned to a man with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail with blue eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless grey shirt and blue jeans. "Hey Erik what are you doing here?" Sora asked. "I just thought I'd watch you guys spare." Erik said. "You just missed Sora getting beat for the tenth time in a row today." Riku said. "Wow today is not your day Sora" Erik said. "Yesterday wasn't his day either." Kairi said. "Alright that's enough." Sora said. "Yeah let's get back to sparring." Riku said.

Just before they could start another sparring session a portal appeared in the sky. A woman came out of the portal. The woman had silver hair that went all the way down to her feet and silver eyes. She wore silver dress with chains wrapped around her whole body and silver high-heeled boots. Erik looked nervous but he noticed that the woman wasn't looking at quietly snuck away but a chain grabbed his foot and dragged him in front of the woman. Erik knew he was in trouble by the stare he was getting from the woman. Erik knew he shouldn't have tried to sneak away but when she's angry it's best to keep away from her.

"Hey Kanomon how's it going?" Erik asked nervously asked. "You've been gone for so long and that's all you have to say Erikymon!" Kanomon said angrily. "Well what should I say to you?" Erik asked. "You know what you should say." Kanomon said. "I'm sorry." Erik said. "Thank you now why are you in this form?" Kanomon asked. "Well you see I'm kind of sort of stuck like this." Erik said sheepishly. "How did you get stuck?" Kanomon asked. "I don't know but I can still use my attacks." Erik said. "Well that is good." Kanomon said. "Kan could you come down here please?" Erik asked. Kanomon did what he asked. Erik grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Kanomon was overwhelmded with memories of their times together. "I missed you my ice flower." Erik said as he held her close. "I thought I lost you for good you snake." Kanomon said as she tightened her grip. "There's the Kanomon I know and love." Erik said. "Alright that's enough the Digital World is in danger let's go." Kanomon said. "Yikes guys want to help out?" Erik asked. "Yea." They all said.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ven, and Aqua pressed the buttons on the piece of armor on their shoulders. The armor appeared on them. Sora's armor is black and gold. Riku's armor is silver and blue and Kairi's armor is pink and gold.

"How's Erik going to be protected from the darkness in the lanes in between?" Sora asked. "I put a barrier around him." Kanomon said. "You're not going on an adventure without me." A voice behind then said. They turned to see a spikey red haired green eyed young man who was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. "Lea what are you doing here?" Ven asked. "I'm going with you guys." Lea said. Lea pressed his button and red and silver appeared on him. "Well then let's get going." Sora said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ven and Lea threw their keyblades into the air and they transformed into riders. They got on their riders while Kanomon lifted Erik using her telekinesis and they flew into the portal. The portal took them to two separate worlds. The world on the left had many cities in it while the world on the right had a castle, forests, deserts, and snow plains. Sora wondered which world they were going when Kanomon and Erik pointed to the world on the right. They landed in a forest and the armor disappeared from their bodies. Sora looked around in awe at the forest. Kanomon felt woozy and started to faint but Erik caught her. Erik was always worried about Kanomon.

"Kanomon are you alright my ice flower?" Erik asked as he lifted her up bridal style. "Yes I will be fine after I regain my power and energy." Kanomon said. "I forgot that Destiny Islands are far from the Digital World." Kanomon said. "Ice flower I'm really really sorry your power and energy wouldn't be down if it weren't for me." Erik said. "Erik what's done is done all we can do now is move forward." Kanomon said while she stroked Erik's cheek. "You called me Erik." He said with a surprised look on his face. "Yes well I happen to really like the name Erik." Kanomon said. "Really?" Erik asked eagerly. "Yes you know I don't lie about something I like." Kanomon said. "Will you call me Erik even after I transform back to a digimon?" Erik asked. "Oh yes I definitely will." Kanomon said. "I love you so much my ice flower." Erik said. "I love you too my fire warrior." Kanomon said. "Enough with the lovey-dovey stuff already I think I'm going to be sick." Lea said. "If my power wasn't down I'd turn you into a human popsicle." Kanomon said in an irritated tone. "I'd watch myself if I were you Lea annoying Kanomon is a very bad thing to do." Erik said. "Yes now put me down Erik." Kanomon ordered. "Nope I won't do that." Erik said. "Well why not?" Kanomon asked. "Well because I've been gone so long and I miss holding you like this." Erik said. "Oh alright I missed you too so you can hold me a little longer." Kanomon admitted.

**In the Palace**

Terra met the members of the court and he saw they were a family. Blazana a Blaziken who acted motherly which was funny because she is a mother. In her hands was an orange and yellow egg, wrapped around each of her legs was her twin Dratini sons Ryu and Ryo and of course her Dragonite mate Drake was right by her side. SaberLeomon was fatherly, strict and kept everyone in line but he has a soft side even thought he doesn't show it. Aldamon, Stingmon, and Seraphimon were the mischievous and the little brothers of the court. Monodramon was serious but he was always looking for and adventure. There was Ryuudamon who was always chasing after Aldamon, Stingmon, Seraphimon for their crazy antics. Then there was DemiDevimon who usually joined those three in their crazy, loved to drive Ryuudamon crazy and was a bottomless pit when it comes to food. Ginrimon was the voice of reason and always kept his cool. BlackWarGreymon was distant cold and only showed his emotions around his lover and son. Of course there was BabyDmon who was adopted by BlackWarGreymon and Ginrimon the little tyke was always so cheerful.

"DemiDevimon did you eat the cake in the kitchen?" Saber Leomon asked. "No I didn't SaberLeomon." DemiDevimon said. "He's right I was training with him." Ryuudamon said "Boys." Blazana said as she looked down at her sons. "Sorry mamma." They said. "How did you know it wasn't our three troublemakers?" Atem asked. "Because I was chasing them out of the garden again for the hundred time this week." Blazana said. "You should put up a sign for them." Monodramon said. "A sign won't work believe me we tried that already." Saber Leomon said. "Yes I remember that really well I was washing oran berry juice out of my feathers for months." Blazana said flatly. "Let's not forget that you were blue as your sons for those months." Aldamon teased. "Do you remember the nickname we gave her after that?" Seraphimon asked. "Yes it was Blue Blazin Blazana." Stingmon answered. "Aw that that's cute." Drake said. "Drake if you know what's good for you."Blazana warned. "You got in trouble dad." Ryu said. "Yeah big trouble." Ryo said. "Unca Drake did a no-no." BabyDmon said. "Yes that's right Babymon something no one should ever do." Ginrimon said as he nuzzled his little bundle of joy. "Nuff said. " BlackWarGreymon said.

Suddenly SaberLeomon outside to the balcony and others followed him. Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed were surrounding the entire palace. Yugi knew they were in for the fight of their lives so she digivolved to Nephilimon. Atem digivolved Impmon into Beelzamon. Drake, Aldamon, Stingmon, and Seraphimon flew around the palace ready to defend the palace. Blazana had stay where she was because she had to protect her egg and her sons. Ryuudamon, Demidevimon, and Monodramon were on SaberLeomon's back and he jumped down and attacked the fifteen heartless with his Twin Fang attack. Monodramon used his Crackle Bite on a few nobodies. Ryuudamon used his Katana Attack that destroyed a chain of unversed. DemiDevimon used his Demi Dart on them but it had no effect on them. Then he flew back to the palace balcony and hid behind Blazana. Aldamon used his Solar Wind Destroyer to destroy on a bunch of heartless. Stingmon used his Spiking Strike continuously on the nobodies. Seraphimon annihilated unversed with his Strike of the Seven Stars attack. Drake circled around using Dragon Pulse on any enemy in his path. Blazana fired Flamethrowers and Fire Spins from the balcony while Ryu and Ryo used Dragon Rage. Beelzamon fires his Double Impact attack at a bunch of heartless. Nephilimon used her Amethyst Arrow through a string of heartless, nobodies, and unversed. Ginrimon used his Sword Barrage to skewer the heartless. BlackWarGreymon used his Terra Destroyer blow the nobodies away. Terra jumped down and started destroying the unversed with his keyblade. Babymon got mad when he saw a heartless attack his daddy and father from behind so he tackled the heartless but the heartless knocked him down. The heartless was about to finish BabyDmon off when Terra came and sliced through the heartless. BlackWarGreynon and Ginrimon were grateful to Terra for saving their treasure and then they made BabyDmon promise to do that again. BabyDmon flew back to the balcony right next to his Aunt Blazana. The battle continued and everyone was fighting with everything they have.

**Back in the forest**

"We have to get going." Kanomon said. "Kanomon you haven't recovered yet." Sora said. "There's battle going on at the palace and we don't get there the palace will fall." Kanomon said. "But how are we going to there if you can't fly us there?" Erik asked. A shrill caught their attention and they a large bird that was red on his back and the back of his wings, the front and body was blue, with a white feathered head, a curved yellow beak, sharp eyes, razor-sharp talons, red yellow and white tail feathers. It was Braizer a Braviary who was loyal only to Kanomon. He landed right in front of Kanomon and Erik. "Do you need a ride Lady Kanomon?" Braizer asked as he bowed his head. "Yes Braizer I you to carry Erikyumon and I to the palace." Kanomon said. "Ok but where's Erikyumon?" Braizer asked. "He's right in front of you." Kanomon said. "Hi Braizer long time no see." Erik said. "You always did get yourself in to some kind of trouble Erikyumon." Braizer sighed.

The six threw there keyblades into the air and they transformed into riders. They got on their riders while Erik put Kanomon on Braizer then he got on him. They flew to the palace with great speed. When they got to the palace they it was surrounded by heartless, nobodies, and unversed. The other creatures they saw amazed them. A large golden lion with two large fangs sticking out of his mouth was crushing the heartless with his claws. A medium-sized black dinosaur like creature biting the nobodies. A medium sided yellow dragon with black japanese style armor and helmet fire a katanas out of his mouth that was eliminating chains of unversed. A humanoid creature dressed like a biker was shooting the heartless with his two pistols. In the air a humanoid with a red armored body, flame shaped wings, blonde hair, two white horns with two red rings on his head, and a lizard tail was destroying the heartless with a huge ball of fire. A green humanoid insect was eliminated nobodies the spikes on his arms. A white armored angel with a blue helmet that had a golden cross and ten golden wings fired seven orbs of holy energy to dispel the unversed. An orange dragon circled around blasting the enemy with a purple energy the balcony a red bipedal bird with a red beak, white on her neck and part of her head, black claws with a ring of fire on each wrist, and orange feet fire intense flames and vortexes of fire that burned them to a crisp. Two little blue serpents with white on their stomachs fired shockwaves of pure rage at the shadow creatures. A round black creature with wings and talons was sitting on an orange and yellow egg. A little green dragon with two black horns that was red at tips, two little fangs sticking out of each side of his mouth, small green wings on his back, a yellow stomach, and a curled sky blue tail circled around the egg. A gold robed humanoid with a red vizor covering his eyes, gold boots and long black hair waved his hands and swords rained down and skewered the heartless. A black armored creature with splashes of yelow, three horns on his head, short blonde hair, sivler guanlets with long claws on his arms and a black shield on his back threw concentraded balls of atmospheric energy and blew the nobodies to Kingdom Come. A gold suit of armor was slicing threw the unversed a big keyblade.

Braizer put Kanomon and Erik on the balcony then he used air slash to cut threw the heartless and nobodies. Sora and Riku teamed up with SaberLeomon to destroy the heartless. Kairi and Aqua teamed up with Monodramon and Ryuudamon elimating the nobodies and unversed. Lea teamed up with Beelzamon to take out the heartless. Ven teamed up with Terra to annihilate the unversed. They were doing all they could but there was sliit too many. Then Nephilimon had an idea and she nodded to Atem. They took out their digivices and Nephilimon and Beelzamon went into "Burst Mode." The rest of the heartless, nobodies, and unversed were destroyed with Beelzamon's Kahuna Destroyer and Nephilimon's Rainbow Crystal Dragon. Nephilimon and Beelzamon dedigivolved back to Yugi and Impmon.

"Hello I'm Yugi nice to meet you." Yugi said. "Likewise I'm Sora that's Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ven, and Lea." Sora said as he pointed to each of them. "I'm SaberLeomon and up there is Aldamon, Stingmon, Seraphimon, and Drake." The lion said. "The name is Monodramon." The black dinosuar said. "I'm Ryuudamon and the bowling ball with wings is DemiDevimon." The little armored dragon said. "Who ya callin a bowling ball ya lizard?!" He demanded. BabyDmon flew into Ginrimon's arms "I'm Ginrimon this is BabyDmon and the brooding pillar is BlackWarGreymon." He said. "Hi." BabyDmon said. "Feh." BlackWarGreymon simply said. "I'm Atem and this my partner Impmon." The tan young man said. "Hey." Impmon said. "I'm Blazana and this is my nate Drake and these are our sons Ryu and Ryo." The red bird said "Pleased to meet you." Drake said. "Hello." Ryu and Ryo said in unison.

After the introductions they all went back into the palace there was a lot of explaining to do. Unknown to them someone in the Organization VII coat was watching them.

To avoid any confusion Ginrimon is daddy and BlackWarGreymon is father.


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi and the others lead Sora and friends to the throne room. Sora was amazed by the castle this was by far the coolest world he's been to. He just wishes that King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were here with them. Yugi sensed something dark was in the Digital World and was worried she won't be able to protect everyone. No she couldn't think like that as queen she can't doubt herself. Yugi sat on her throne and was and about start talking when a Centauromon came in.

"Excuse me Queen Yugi but there are these creatures here to see you." Centauromon said. "Very well send them in." Yugi said. Centauromon went to get them. "The nerve of them don't they have the common courtesy to wait until we're done talking." Impmon said. "Since when do you know about being courteous?" Ryuudamon asked. "I know enough." Impmon said. "Yeah as much as a tribe of Goblimon." BlackWarGreymon joked. Everyone laughed at his joke. "You guys are really something." Impmon said. Centauromon came in with King Mickey, Donald, Goofy."Hey Mickey, Donald, Goofy what are guys doing here?" Sora asked. "Yen Sid Told us about the disturbance here so we came to investigate." Mickey said. "Gawrsh but how did all you get here and how did you know about the disturbance?" Goofy asked. "Kanomon came to find Erik because apparently he's a digimon so we decided to help." Kairi explained. " Kanomon sent you to us then that means the Digital world is in dire peril." Blazana said. "It is Xehanort is here." Terra said. "Terra are you sure?" Aqua asked. "Yeah I know because I fought Vanitas when first arrived here." Terra said. "Boy when I get my hands on Vanitas he's gonna get it." Atem said as he pounded his fists together. "What's got you so worked up all of a sudden?" Stingmon asked. "Vanitas attacked Yugi!" Atem exclaimed. "WHAT!?" The others yelled in anger. "I don't get why are all mad that she got attacked?" Sora asked. "Yugi's the queen here." Terra said. "Actually the reason we're angry is because Yugi is kindest sweetest most generous soul around." Ginrimon said. "You'd have to be the most darkest cruelest person around to attack her." BlackWarGreymon said. "You're not hurt anywhere are you Yugi?" SaberLeomon asked. "I'm fine but if it wasn't for Terra I would have been a goner." Yugi said.

Yugi explained to them how was transported here when she was a baby and she cared for by the royal court but back then they were ordinary digimon and pokemon. She then told them how she and Atem met and about Merukimon, Dartz, and, Belphamon and also about King Drasil. King Mickey in return told them about Xehanort and how sought to plunge the world into darkness. The royal court gasped in horror at the thought of their world being gone and just theirs the Human World too. DemiDevimon could imagine a world without Joey in it the girl was his best friend and roommate. Ryuudamon would not anything happen to Seto the darkness would get his partner. Monodramon would protect Yami with his last breath. BlackWarGreymon and Ginrimon worried about their partners Jack and Yusei those boys were bound to get into some kind of trouble without them around. Yugi was now worried about her twin brother Yami and their grandfather Solomon. When she decided to come back to the Digital World to rule they were so supportive. The same could be said for Atem's parents and his little sister.

"Hey you can't go in there!" Centauromon exclaimed. "Well our friends are in there so we're going in." a voice retorted. "Her highness is busy you must wait." Centauromon said. "That's Roxas alright." Lea said. "Namine and Xion must with him." Riku said. "You can send them in Centauromon." Yugi said. "Yes your majesty." Centauromon said. "Well it's about time." Roxas said. "I'm keeping my eye on you Mister Angst." Centauromon said to Roxas as he let him Namine and Xion into the throne room. "My, my looks you just got yourself on Centauromon's list that is rare feat." Ginrimon said. "Geez it's your first day here and you did the impossible." Aldamon said. "Is it really that hard?" Namine asked. "Yes even we couldn't do it and we bug him every day." Seraphimon admitted. "Hah told you SaberLeomon." Blazana said. "Alright so I was wrong about them making it on Centauromon's troublemaker list." SaberLeomon sighed. "I'd be careful if I were you kid if your on the troublemaker list Centauromon will keep an extra eye on you." Monodramon said.

Just then SaberLeomon roared and dashed over to the balcony. The others joined him and they saw three figures on the ground before them. There two men on either side of an old man. From their looks they could be related with their haunting yellow eyes tan skin and silver hair. Well the old man was bald. Yugi could fell the darkness around them and was it was suffocating her. BabyDmon started cry Ginrimon tried to calm him down but the poor little guy was scared out of his wits. A dark portal opened behind them and they walked through it. Once they were gone Yugi fainted. Atem caught her and carried her bridal style and put her on her throne. Yugi woke up a few minutes later and saw that everyone was looking at her with concern.

"Are you ok Yugi?" Atem asked. "Yeah I'm alright." Yugi said. "Why did you faint Yugi?" DemiDevimon asked. "Their darkness was so suffocating I thought was going to die." Yugi answered. "Scary men bad things I afraid." BabyDmon said as he trembled against his daddy's chest. "Don't worry BabyDmon those men won't hurt you." BlackWarGreymon assured his son. "What bout you daddy and everybody else?" BabyDmon asked. "You won't us lose my little dragon." Ginrimon said. "Daddy sure?" BabyDmon asked. "Yes I'm sure." Ginrimon said. "Why?" BabyDmon asked. "Because we're in your heart and you can't lose someone once they're in your heart." Ginrimon said as he tickled BabyDmon's chest. "The old man was Xehanort right?" Drake asked. "Yes that was him." Ven said. "Who were two with him?" Blazana asked. "The one on his right is Xemnas and on his left Ansem." Riku said. "Well first thing's first we gotta find the keyhole and lock this place." Sora said. "We'll help you find it" Yugi said.


End file.
